Virtudes de convivir con un ángel
by MaiaT
Summary: 7 Drabbles-Viñetas-Oneshots sobre PitaTen. Escritos para Retos a la Carta, Tabla Virtudes.Capítulo 3: Pureza
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora: **Hola, soy nueva en este fandom. Traigo estos pequeños drabbles que hago con el reto de la Tabla Virtudes de la comunidad Retos a la Carta (Link en mi profile).

Espero que les gusten.

**PACIENCIA**

Koboshi estaba en su escritorio esperando a que Kotaro llegara como de costumbre.

"Como de costumbre" implicaba que Misha llegara detrás de él, colgada de sus hombros, repitiendo su nombre en tono meloso.

Y Kotaro parecía tan tranquilo, llegaba a su lugar, colgaba su mochila en el respaldo de su silla y luego empujaba a la aprendiz de ángel fuera del salón y le ordenaba que fuera a su salón.

También implicaba que a media mañana tuvieran que perder la concentración unos segundos para encontrar a Misha pegada al vidrio de su salón, saludándolos con entusiasmo y esperando la respuesta de todos. Kotaro, como de costumbre, saludaba ligeramente con la mano y le hacía señas de que se marchara.

Y no faltaba que a la hora del almuerzo ella llegara para hacer grupo con ellos y entonces tenían que soportar también a Hiro, exclamando lo bello de su hermoso ángel y a Kaoru reclamando que ella era una bruja que lo tenía hipnotizado. Kotaro comía el almuerzo que Shia le había preparado sin prestar atención al barullo que se formaba a su alrededor mientras Ten reía, Misha no dejaba de abrazarlo, los hermanos gritaban cada cosa y ella misma intentaba callarlos.

A la hora de salida, el ángel fallido casi atropellaba a Kotaro en medio del frenesí que le causaba verlo después de… ¿cinco minutos?

Y luego el resto de la tarde, apareciéndose en su ventana, tocando a la puerta…

Y la rutina se repetía todos los días…

—Kotaro, admiro tu paciencia —indicó una de tantas mañanas que habían transcurrido como de costumbre.

—¿Mi paciencia? —dijo Kotaro sin comprender de lo que ella le hablaba.

—Yo no podría tenerle tanta paciencia a Misha, es por eso que te admiro.

—No es para tanto.

Él volteó hacia su cuaderno de apuntes y sin que Koboshi lo notara, sonrió. En realidad, a él no le molestaba para nada que Misha fuera así.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro drabble (200 palabras ahora)

Este está al final del manga, así que puede contener spoilers del final del manga.

* * *

**PERSEVERANCIA**

¿Cómo podía extrañar tanto a alguien que por mucho tiempo creyó detestar¿Por qué su ausencia le hacía tanto daño? Lo había aceptado, había aceptado que ella tenía que marcharse porque admiraba su perseverancia de que después de tantos años y aunque cometiera tantos errores no desesperara en su intento de volverse un ángel.

Y lo había logrado, lo había logrado en el momento en que él perdió aquello que lo hacía diferente de todos los demás y que al mismo tiempo era lo único que podría haberle permitido verla. Había renunciado a eso por su bien, había renunciado a ella por su bien…

Ahora él también se esforzaría por ser mejor, por dejar atrás toda su negatividad, él podría ser alguien mejor porque aprendió de ella a perseverar. Y de alguna forma sabía que ella no se había alejado por completo de su lado y aunque no la viera, podía sentir su suave compañía, su tibieza, como aquella noche en que la abrazó cuando ella oraba en el templo.

Sería mejor, sólo por ella. Perserveraría en cualquier cosa que se propusiera, porque era la única forma de conservar la mejor parte de ella cerca de él, junto a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Hace mil años que no actualizo, pero como ya no tengo distracciones… intentemos terminar la tabla de las virtudes o al menos hacer otros dos ítems antes de pedir otra XD.

**02 - Pureza**

Kotaro estaba sentado frente a la televisión sin estar viendo realmente el programa que transmitían. En realidad, estaba demasiado preocupado por Misha que seguía estudiando para su próximo examen para ser un ángel.

Probablemente, Misha era un ángel demasiado torpe y las cosas tendían a salirle mal, pero no lo hacía con mala intención. Si algo había que admirar en Misha era la pureza de sus sentimientos, ya que nunca hacía nada con la intención de lastimar a nadie.

—¡Kotaro! —interrumpió la aprendiz de ángel que entró por la ventana siempre abierta del muchacho pelipúrpura, pero tropezó con un cojín y cayó sobre la mesa, haciendo que ésta se inclinara violentamente por el peso y lanzara por los aires el vaso de agua que Kotaro había estado bebiendo y cayera derramando todo su contenido sobre el chico.

Ciertamente, no le gustaría saber cómo sería Misha si de verdad tuviera la intención de lastimar a alguien.


End file.
